A dental device of this kind is known from German Utility Model 93 09 794, for example. The vibrator device described therein has bearings on a frame, which is designed such that, upon vibration of dental materials such as plaster, amalgam or the like, the characteristic frequency of the frame together with the vibrator device is reached as quickly as possible. For this purpose, the frame is clamped on bearings between two elastically pretensioned damping elements. The damping elements are traversed by a pin, which presses them together and to this extent pretensions them.
For this purpose, a threaded pin is provided which passes through the damping elements and whose active length can be adjusted via a locking nut. The pin is mounted on the housing via retaining washers and in addition via centering washers.
A disadvantage of this solution is the comparatively poor lateral guide. It has been found that, in the known vibrator device, the vibrations introduced cause relative movements between the washers on the one hand and the spring elements on the other hand, especially as the vibration movement is typically provided by an electric motor and to this extent is effected as a circular movement or elliptical movement, but not as a purely vertical movement.
The relative movements eventually lead to wear at this location, and this adversely affects the long-term stability of the vibrator device.
A further disadvantage of the known vibrator device is the dependency of the vibrator device on the quantity of dental material that is to be vibrated. With a substantial degree of filling, a relatively large mass compared to the mass of the vibrator device has to be moved, such that the vibrator device starts jumping as it were. This places a load on the support surface, for example the table on which the vibrator device is mounted in the dental practice or in the dental laboratory. In addition, the swinging movement of the housing places quite considerable stresses on the cable bushings, bearings, etc.